


Inconvenient Grocery Shopping

by bumbleflight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: Frank didn't mean to get so caught up in the shower.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 32





	Inconvenient Grocery Shopping

Frank didn't mean to get so caught up in the shower.

He'd just had a long day, that was all, and he needed some time to himself. Well, time with himself and his dick, but you got it. And judging by how needy he'd been when he'd gotten under the water, it was oddly surprising that he hadn't finished yet. 

Like, seriously. He'd had to be going at it for at least ten minutes now, and it just wasn't working. Not that jerking off in the shower was going to be the best experience he'd ever had, but Jesus, it shouldn't be taking this long.

Letting out a quiet, half-choked grunt, Frank went back to trying. But despite the hand fisted on his dick and the warmth of the shower, nothing seemed to be working. It wasn't that it didn't feel good or anything, but it just wasn't . . . enough.

The slam of the front door didn't help either, nor did the jangling of keys being thrown on the floor. "Frank? Where the fuck you at?"

"Shower," Frank shouted back, huffing. He was going to have to decide between leaving the shower rock hard (and just praying his boner would die off by itself), or getting out and asking Gerard for help. Not that it was weird or anything for you own boyfriend to get you off, but Gerard probably wasn't in the mood.

"Can you help me with the fucking groceries?"

Frank groaned, swearing under his breath. He was going with the first option. Turning off the water and throwing on some clothes, Frank left the bathroom. His feet left wet marks on the ground, but whatever. He'd clean it up later.

"You're fucking wet," Gerard looked him over, raising a brow. 

"In more than one place," Frank replied sourly, heading toward the door to get the groceries from Gerard's car. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

Scoffing, because apparently Frank was now a bitch, he snatched his arm away. "You heard me right." Frank snapped. "Do you want your groceries or not?" In his defense, he was hard and grumpy. 

He was stopped by Gerard, again. This time, he lost his patience. "Fine, get them yourself!" Frank turned to go back to their room, with Gerard following close behind.

"What do you want?" Frank asked bluntly as they both went inside, and Gerard answered with a grunt, closing the door with one hand and pushing Frank onto the bed which was wow, okay. Rude.

"Clothes off." Gerard mumbled from somewhere in the dark room. Seriously, without the light from the hall, Frank couldn't see anything. Maybe this is what it felt like to be a rat. Shit, rats could see. Alright, a blind rat.

Hands grabbed for his waist and Frank yelped, moving quickly to get undressed. "Christ, hold on a minute, would you?" he snapped, but Gerard was already climbing over him, touching his sides, his legs, his chest. Really nothing helpful when it came to taking off a shirt. 

But then Gerard was peeling the clothes off Frank for him, and yeah. That was better. They were off now, and Gerard was all over his neck. Biting, licking, kissing, and God, it tickled.

"Do you just like, live with raging sexual hormones or something," Frank asked between breaths, because who the hell got home this horny? Gerard was out buying fucking groceries. Maybe canned goods really did it for him.

It took Frank a moment to notice the odd slide of skin on skin, because while Gerard was wearing a shirt, he apparently didn't see a need to keep his pants on. It felt okay, but not exactly something he'd die for. 

"You should be like this when I come home more often," Gerard told him, breathing down Frank's (now shirtless) chest. "I like it." He pressed his open mouth to Frank's stomach, before moving lower.

"You should do the shopping more often," Frank replied sourly, scooting back on the bed so Gerard had more room to move closer. "I'd like that."

It was hard to stay angry with Gerard as he spread Frank's thighs, so Frank gave up and complied, opening them wide enough for Gerard to nose his way in. It was pretty embarrassing, how hard Frank was, but hey - he blamed the shower for not helping him get off quicker.

Gerard began slowing kissing his way down Frank's stomach, over his hipbones, around his thighs - but it wasn't enough. Frank was already fired up, and Gerard's mouth - hot and open - was just hanging there like an invitation. He had to use everything in his power not to just grab Gerard right then and there, and force him down over him. 

"Fuck," Frank hissed as Gerard gave his cock a gentle suck, before moving back to kissing Frank's stomach. "Gerard, please - I can't,"

"Hm?" Gerard asked, and Frank risked a look down. He was met with a pair of sultry lips on his mouth, and the rustle of sheets as Gerard shifted around. There was the soft pop of a bottle cap, and then one - two fingers inside of him.

"Shit - Gerard," Frank hated the way his hips twitched helplessly, and the high, whiny noises falling out of his throat. He was so vulnerable like this, so exposed. Frank could already feel his legs digging into the bed, and his stomach curling in a dangerously close manner. "I'm gonna - fuck, I'm going to-" His words broke as Gerard pulled his fingers out, and lined himself up.

"Can I go?" Gerard asked from the edge of the bed, knowing damn well that he hadn't prepped Frank enough, but also that Frank was about to blow his load in two seconds. Frank's nod didn't seem to be enough for Gerard, who added, "You can say no. You don't have to say yes, Frankie."

"Shut up," Frank growled, pulling Gerard close with his legs and barely giving the guy enough time to find the right spot before their bodies collided. The second Gerard was inside him, Frank rocked back, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. It wasn't that it felt that good, but rather the idea that Gerard was right there, and all his, and he had really just been waiting for this.

Gerard made a small noise of surprise and pleasure as he bottomed out, grabbing Frank's hips firmly and slowly, ever so slowly, moving in and out. Frank seriously didn't have the time for this, rocking up to meet him at a much quicker pace and huffing his annoyance. "Go, Gerard, go. You're not going to hurt me."

That seemed to be all it took, and Gerard held him (roughly, now) and just really went for it. Frank was jacking himself, too, fisting his dick so firmly it almost hurt. Each thrust was a little better than the last, and Gerard's quiet gasps and moans seemed to push Frank over. Legs shaking, hips arching off the mattress, Frank felt his balls draw tight and suddenly he was done. 

Still a bit fragile, Frank tried his best to help Gerard finish. It didn't take long, though, and after a few long moments Gerard was crying out, hips slamming into Frank hard one last time, before the thrusts died out slowly, and he was still. 

"Wow, you sure had fun," Frank tried to push Gerard off him, but he was heavy and Frank was weak. "Maybe I should make you get the groceries every week."

"Oh, hush." Gerard grumbled into the crook of Frank's neck, and sighed.


End file.
